Zero Series: The Syndicate Saga
by Tooniverse
Summary: A new villain has arisen and has teamed up with villains from other worlds to takeover their earths. However, several unlikely heroes team up for the first time and stand in the way of this threat. Will our favorite characters save the day, or will it all be in vain. Join the story and find out. This story crossovers with a couple of Disney, Nick, and Cartoon Network shows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cartoons or movies I may use or show in this story. Thank you.

Ch.1 Finding Splash

Deep underwater in the Great Barrier Reef, a familiar little clownfish was swimming around the reef. He had one fin smaller than the other and had orange eyes. Nemo seemed to be looking for someone. Behind some coral was Squirt, who was watching Nemo. "Squirt…come out, come out wherever you are", called Nemo looking for him. Squirt giggled as Nemo aimlessly looked for him. However, Nemo heard the laughter and got an idea.

"Oh well, I guess Squirt isn't here", said Nemo pretending to leave the area. Squirt swam out of his hiding place, looking to see if Nemo had left. Then Suddenly, Nemo tackled Squirt and the two twirled around until they hit some coral. The two laughed as they floated down to the ground. "Wow, you got me dude", said Squirt excitedly. "Yeah, I guess I did", said Nemo smiling.

Nemo then touched Squirt's shell with his left fin. "Tag, you're it", said Nemo as he swam off of Squirt. "Okay Nemo, I'll start counting", said Squirt as he covered his eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4…", counted Squirt as Nemo quickly swam away to find a good hiding spot. Nemo stopped and looked around for a place to hide. He looked to some coral, some plants, and other things to hide behind. "9, 10, 11, 12…", heard Nemo as Squirt's words echoed.

Nemo then looked ahead and saw a small cave near the ocean floor. Nemo swam down to the cave quickly, making sure that Squirt didn't see him. Nemo panted as he tried to catch his breath and then sighed. Nemo then floated a little bit backwards and then bumped into some fish's tail. "Ah", cried both of them as they swam away from each other then turned around.

"Hello?", said Nemo. "Hello?", said a voice. "Is someone there", asked Nemo as he swam forward? Nemo noticed the silhouette of a fish in the dark but it swam backwards slightly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you", said Nemo as he started to see some eyes. They were pink eyes, but they showed shyness and fear. "I promise, nothing will happen to you", said Nemo as the eyes looked down and then side to side. Finally, the fish slowly swam out of the dark and into view. Nemo gasped as he saw the fish was a girl clownfish. She looked almost like Nemo, only more feminine and minor details, like her dorsal and ventricle fins. The two began to stare at each other.

"Hi, I'm Nemo", said Nemo as he held out his left fin. The girl clownish looked to Nemo and then to his fin. "My name is Splash", said the girl slowly and softly. "Splash…that's a cute name", said Nemo as Splash giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Nemo", said Splash as she shook Nemo's fin with her right fin. Shockingly, Splash's fin was small and slightly torn, just like Nemo's.

"Wow, your fin is just like mine", said Nemo as he showed his right fin. Splash gasped as she looked to her fin and then to Nemo's fin. "You're right, we both have lucky fins", said Splash with a smile. "Lucky fin…I thought my Dad came up with that", said Nemo to himself. Splash felt safe around Nemo and swam a little more close to him.

"So Splash, where are your mom and dad", asked Nemo? Splash lost her smile and quickly looked sad. "My parents were gone before I was born, I've been an orphan since birth", said Splash sadly. Nemo felt sad for Splash and tried to relate. "I lost my mother, my brothers, and my sisters to a barracuda. Every time I think of it, I try to remember what my mom looked like when I was still in my egg", said Nemo comforting her. "I guess we've both lost something in our lives that means a lot to us", said Splash coming out of her sadness. The two laughed together and smiled at each other.

"Nemo…where are you dude", called a surfer like voice from out of the cave? Nemo swam a little closer to the entrance and looked out. He saw Squirt looking for him, and then remembered that he was still playing hide and seek. Nemo looked back into the cave and saw Splash's worried face. "I've gotta go….it was nice meeting you", said Nemo as he began to swim out.

"Wait", cried Splash as Nemo turned around. "Will I see you again", asked Splash as Nemo began to think? "I'll try to come back tomorrow", said Nemo with a determined face. "Thanks Nemo", said Splash as she swam up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and swam back into the cave. Nemo began to blush as he left the cave.

Nemo swam out of the cave and began to swim around. "There you are", cried Squirt as he spotted Nemo and swam to him. "You had a righteous hiding spot dude, where was it", asked Squirt? Nemo began thought about whether he should tell Squirt about Splash or not. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out", said Nemo as Squirt sighed. "Oh well, we better go...it's getting late", said Squirt looking to the surface. "You're right, let's go", said Nemo as he and Squirt swam away. As the two swam away, Nemo looked back to the cave. "Wait until Dory hears about how much fun we had", said Squirt as they kept swimming.

Later, they met Dory at Nemo's house. "I'm glad you two our back Harpo and Burt", said Dory. "It's Nemo and Squirt", said Nemo. "Sorry, you know me, short term memory lose….short term memory lose", said Dory again. "Squirt, Crush said he'll be here shortly, until then, you and Nemo can play around here", said Dory. "Alright", said Nemo and Squirt as they high fived each other. "So what do you want to do", asked Squirt? "I really don't have anything buddy", said Nemo. "Bummer dude", said Squirt.

"Why don't we get Marlin to come up with a game", said Dory. Nemo and Squirt looked to each other. "Dory, don't your remember, my dad went on a trip and left you in charge of me", said Nemo. "Oh yeah, I slightly remember it like it was yesterday", said Dory. "It was yesterday", said Nemo as the flashback started. Yesterday Morning, Nemo and Dory were with Marlin on the other side of the reef. "Are you sure you can handle Nemo? Because if you don't I'll stay and…", said Marlin worried. "Don't worry Marlin, I'll take good care of little Elmo", said Dory. "Nemo", said Marlin. "Right", said Dory agreeing with him.

Marlin looked to Nemo and hugged him. "Now be safe Nemo, and listen to Dory while I'm gone", said Marlin. "I will dad", said Nemo as Marlin let go. "That's my boy", said Marlin as he rubbed his head. "Dad, your messing up my fin", said Nemo as his dorsal fin fell to the side. Marlin chuckled. "Bye Nemo, bye Dory", said Marlin as he waved and swam off. "Bye Dad", cried Nemo as he waved. "Bye Marlin", said Dory also waving. "I'll be back in a week, see you then", said Marlin as he continued to swim out of sight. "Wow, a week without my Dad", said Nemo. "Yeah, but will be fine", said Dory with her fin around him. "Thanks Dory", said Nemo looking to her. "No problem Pablo", said Dory. "It's Nemo", said Nemo a little irritated. "Right", said Dory as the two looked to where Marlin went.

The flashback ended and Nemo, Dory, and Squirt were still where we left off. "Now that you mention it, I do remember that", said Dory. Nemo sighed. "Cowabunga", cried a voice as Nemo, Dory, and Squirt looked up. "It's Crush", cried Squirt and Nemo. "Right you are muchachos", said Crush as he swam to them. "Hey Crush", said Dory. "Hello blue, where's jellyman", asked Crush? "He went on a trip and won't be back for a while", said Dory. "That's a bummer dude, anyway, where's my righteous son", said Crush?

"Over here dude", said Squirt as he swam to crush. "Alright son, give fin….noggin…dude", said Crush as he and Squirt high finned, head butted, and said dude. "How's was your day", asked Crush? "It was totally wicked", cried Squirt with excitement. "Now that is what I like to hear", said Crush excitedly. "Nemo, I would like to thank you for giving my son the time of his life today", said Crush. "You should be thanking Dory, it was her idea", said Nemo looking to Dory. "Awe, thanks Arlo", said Dory as she hugged him. "It's Nemo", said Nemo irritated.

"Oh well, adios my friends", said Crush as he began to swim away. "See ya later dudes", said Squirt as he followed Crush. "Bye Crush", said Dory. "Bye Squirt", said Nemo as he and Dory waved to them. The two sea turtles waved back and then swam away. "So how was your day", asked Dory? "It was good", said Nemo. "Did you and Squirt see any fish", asked Dory as Nemo froze. "Nope, it was just me and Squirt", said Nemo nervously. "Okay then", said Dory a little confused. "So what now", asked Nemo? "Well, it's already past sunset, so I say get ready for bed", said Dory as Nemo nodded.

It was night time and Nemo was finishing brushing against the sea anemone. "Alright, I'm finished", said Nemo as he swam out. "Okay, goodnight Lando", said Dory laying on the sea bed. "It's Nemo, but anyway, goodnight", said Nemo as he swam back in. "I would invite you, but…you know", said Nemo peeking his head out. "Yeah I know", said Dory remembering that the anemone would sting her. Nemo smiled and then swam back in.

Nemo swam to the floor of the anemone and laid down. He tossed and turned on the floor and could not sleep. He thought about the Splash and how similar both of them were. He was awake for hours until he finally fell asleep. Nemo began to dream. In his dream, Nemo swam around the reef happily, but there was no one there. He seemed to not mind that and kept swimming. He eventually saw Splash and followed her. She giggled as she swam away while Nemo chased her. They raced around and around the coral reef, but Nemo never caught up to her.

Suddenly, Splash disappeared in a shadow and Nemo gasped as he stopped. Nemo quickly looked around to see where she disappeared to, but then saw that the shadow was getting bigger. Nemo then looked up and saw a figure swimming toward him. He gasped as a human kid swam toward him. The kid had blond hair, blue eyes, and had an "I" on his chest. Nemo screamed as the kid reached out to him. Suddenly, Nemo woke up screaming and then breathed heavily. Nemo swam out of the anemone still breathing heavily as he looked around. It was still night time and Dory was still asleep. Nemo sighed out of relief and went back in. He then laid down again but thought about what his dream meant.

It was the next morning and Nemo woke up as the sunlight entered his anemone. He opened his eyes slowly and moaned as he got up. He swam out and looked for Dory, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Good Morning Nemo", said Dory as she appeared out of nowhere and startled Nemo. "Hi Dory, how are you doing", said Nemo recovering. "I don't know", said Dory slowly, thinking to herself. "Hey Dory", said Nemo as Dory came out of her thought. "Do you mind if I go to the reef where me and Squirt were playing in yesterday", asked Nemo? "Okay, but remember Squirt will be here in a little while", said Dory. "Got it, thanks Dory", said Nemo as he swam off. "No problem", said Dory as she floated still.

Nemo swam back to the reef and made sure he wasn't followed. He then found the cave again and swam inside. "Splash….Splash, you there", whispered Nemo. A fish began to move about and swim out of the dark part of the cave. "Hey Nemo", said Splash shyly with a smile. "It's good to see you again", said Nemo as he swam closer. "I didn't think you would come back", said Splash sadly. "Was there any doubt", said Nemo with a smirk as Splash giggled.

"So what do you wanna do", asked Nemo? Splash stopped giggling. "I don't know what to do", said Splash. "Have you ever played any games before", asked Nemo? "No, I'm really shy", said Splash. "Oh", said Nemo feeling sorry for her. "Do you wanna play hide and seek", asked Nemo? "Hide and seek?", said Splash. "It's this really cool game me and Squirt play all the time. Basically, one person counts to a number, like 30, and the other person hides", said Nemo as he demonstrated the counting and hiding parts. "Finally, the counter, or in other words it, will search for the hider until he or she is found", said Nemo returning to Splash.

"Wow, that does sound pretty cool", said Splash, "Where do we play hide and seek at" asked Splash? "We go outside of course", said Nemo as Splash then swam back a bit. "Can't we just play it in here", asked Splash? "There's nowhere to hide", said Nemo as Splash realized he was right. "Come on Splash, there's nothing to be afraid of", said Nemo as he showed her his lucky fin. Splash decided to trust him and high finned Nemo's fin with hers.

Nemo swam out of the cave and then turned around. Splash slowly came out of the cave and the sun light shown upon her. Nemo gasped and stood astonished at how pretty Splash looked in the sun light. Nemo could not help to look, but stare at her. Splash looked around then swam over to Nemo. "So who will be it", asked Splash? "Since this is your first time, I'll be it", said Nemo as he swam over to some coral. "I'm ready to count", said Nemo as he began to count, "1, 2, 3, 4…". Splash frantically looked for a place to hide. She knew her cave was too obvious, and plain sight was even worse. She then swam a little farther and found some seaweed to hide behind.

"29, 30, ready or not, here I come", said Nemo as he stopped counting and went to find Splash. "Splaaash, where are you", called Nemo as Splash remained hidden. Nemo passed her but didn't see her. "Man, where is she", said Nemo as he had a hard time finding her? Splash giggled, but didn't notice Nemo heard it. "Found you", cried Nemo as he swam toward Splash.

Nemo ran into Splash and the two flew out of the seaweed. They laughed for a bit until they stopped twirling. "Tag, you're it", said Nemo as he tagged Splash. "No fair, I laughed", said Splash giggling. "Well, you giggle, you lose", said Nemo. "That was fun, thanks Nemo", said Splash. "You're welcome", said Nemo swimming toward her. "Hi Nemo", cried a voice.

Splash gasped and quickly hid behind Nemo. The voice came from Squirt as he swam toward Nemo. "Hey Squirt", said Nemo. "Who were you talking to dude", asked Squirt? "Um, no one", said Nemo a little nervous. Squirt looked around Nemo and saw a second tale behind him. "Who's behind you", asked Squirt? "Nobody dude", said Nemo nervously.

"Alright, what's going on Nemo, you've never acted this off", said Squirt seriously. Nemo knew he couldn't lie to his best friend and sighed. "Squirt, this is my new friend Splash", said Nemo as he swam out of the way and revealed Splash. "Nice to meet you dude", said Squirt as he held out his fin to shake. However, Splash was shy, so she swam behind Nemo, quivering in fear. Squirt backed off and put his fin back.

"It's not your fault Squirt, she's just really shy", said Nemo looking to her. "Okay dude", said Squirt as he swam just a little bit closer. Splash moved a little bit behind as Squirt made his move. "It's okay Splash, Squirt is my bestest friend", said Nemo as Splash peeked her head out and looked at Squirt. Splash swam out from behind Nemo and looked Squirt in the eye.

"Hi", said Splash softly. "Hola dude", said Squirt happily as he held out his fin again. Splash hesitated but then shook Squirt's fin. "Splash, are you okay", asked Nemo? "Yeah, I'm fine…now let's play hide and seek, I believe that I am it, right", said Splash as she, Nemo, and Squirt smiled.

The three friends played hide and seek all day and had so much fun. The last round of hide and seek had Squirt being it, and Nemo and Splash hid in the cave again. They eventually came out after a long while and Squirt caught them. He tagged them both and the trio laughed. Splash looked to the surface and saw the sunlight coming from it. Splash then swam toward it and motioned Nemo and Squirt to follow her. Nemo and Squirt looked to each other and then swam after her.

Meanwhile on the surface, the sun was setting and the ocean waters were swishing. Splash, Nemo, and Squirt jumped out of one wave and into another. They soon came upon peaceful waters and peeked their heads out to watch the sunset. "Sometimes when the day is over, I like to come to the surface to watch the beautiful sunset, you know", said Splash looking to the horizon. Nemo submerged, swam over to Splash, and then reemerged from the water.

"Wow, I've never met a fish with an interest for the surface", said Nemo looking to her. "Well, everyone else thinks it's weird for a fish to like going to the surface, and most people just think I'm trying to let the seagulls get me", said Splash as Squirt also looked to her. "I don't know why I have this feeling, but I feel like there's more out there than the ocean. I'm not implying the land that surrounds us, but something even more", said Splash looking to the sky as a faint shooting star crossed it.

"Haven't you ever wanted to go on an adventure or explore faraway places without anybody holding you back? Have you ever just felt like there was just more out there for you", said Splash as Nemo got closer to her. "I know how you feel Splash, I know that feeling of wanting to go out and see the world. My dad was really overprotective and that's what caused me to want to go adventuring. However, I was kidnapped by a dentist, put in a fish tank, and almost got caught by some fisher men", said Nemo to Splash.

"Whoa, I didn't know you've gone through so much", said Splash looking to him. "Yeah, but your right, there's a lot in this big blue world of ours and maybe even beyond", said Nemo as Squirt joined them. "Wow dudes, you guys totally know just what to say", said Squirt. "So what now", asked Splash? Nemo and Squirt looked to each other. "If you want, you could come home with me. Squirt and I were going to have a sleep over", said Nemo. Splash turned to her friends and looked to them. "I accept", said Splash as Squirt and Nemo smiled and the trio went underwater.

It was night fall when Squirt, Nemo, and Splash made it to the sea anemone. "Elmo, Kurt, where have you been", asked Dory as she swam over to them. "Sorry we're late Dory, and it's Nemo and Squirt", said Nemo. "I know", said Dory as she acted like she didn't get their names wrong. Dory then noticed the silhouette of a fish behind them. "Hey Nemo, who's that", asked Dory as Splash quickly moved more out of site. "Oh this is Splash, I found her in the reef", said Nemo as Dory swam closer. "Hi, I'm Dory", said Dory, but Splash just started to quiver in fear again. "Come on Splash, we talked about this, remember", said Nemo as Splash remembered their talk.

Splash sighed and then slowly swam from behind Nemo and Squirt into view. Splash looked back and forth to the ground and to Dory. "Well it's nice to meet you Ash", said Dory. "It's Splash", said Splash softly. Nemo swam up to her and Splash looked to him. "Does she always get fishes' names wrong", whispered Splash. "She has short term memory loss", whispered Nemo. "Oh", said Splash.

"Dory, we were wondering if Splash could stay with us….she doesn't have a family", said Nemo as he whispered the last part to Dory. "Well of course she can stay, your anemone is her anemone", said Dory as Splash began to smile. "Alright Splash, you made it", said Nemo as he high finned Splash. "Okay, you and Splash will sleep in the sea anemone while me and Squirt sleep out here", said Dory pointing to the anemone and the sea bed. "Sure dude", said Squirt as he swam over to the sea bed. "Good night you two, sweet dreams", said Dory as she laid down on the sea bed. "Thank you Dory, good night", said Nemo as he and Splash entered the anemone.

Nemo went to the floor while Splash looked in awe at the sea anemone. "You have a nice anemone", said Splash looking to Nemo. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it", said Nemo as Splash admired the anemone's tentacles. "Hey Splash", said Nemo. "What", said Splash as she looked to him? "Look up", said Nemo as Splash looked up. Splash gasped as she saw the moon and stars. "Whoa, it's beautiful", said Splash. "Me and my dad sometimes would just stay up and look to the surface and tell each other stories", said Nemo. "Wow, you and your dad sound very tight", said Splash. "Yeah, after our big adventure, me and my dad changed and we grew better as a family", said Nemo looking to Splash.

"When did this happen to you", asked Splash? "Almost a year ago", said Nemo. Splash began to yawn and felt sleepy. "It's getting late, we better go to bed", said Nemo as he slept on the other side of the anemone. "Yeah, you're right", said Splash as she laid down on the floor. "Good night", said Splash closing her eyes. "Good night….Splash", said Nemo thinking about her. Nemo looked up and thought about what Splash said earlier. "Maybe there is more out there", said Nemo to himself as the camera zooms out of the Barrier reef and then to the night sky.

Meanwhile in another world, a mysterious figure was looking to the night sky from a big window. "Sir", said a man with glasses at the bottom of the stairs. The mysterious figure turned around and looked down to him. "All preparations are set, and your allies have been notified", said the man. "Excellent work Phil, now we move on to the first phase of my plan", said the figure walking down the stairs as he pressed a button on his remote.

Two screens scrolled down and showed two people on them. "The capture of Dash and Violet Parr", cried the figure as Phil pushed his glasses up. "Why do you want those supers, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible are far more powerful", asked Phil? "You may not realize it, but Dash and Violet have more power than they or anyone else in this world knows", said the figure as he walked over to Phil, "This is why we must get rid of them".

"How will we capture them", asked Phil? "Easy", said the mysterious figure as a garage door opened up. Suddenly, two robots turned on and began to stomp out of the garage. They walked into view and stopped right before Phil and the figure. "May I present to you, Stealth Omnidroids vi11 and vi12", said the mysterious figure. "Whoa, how did you make these", asked Phil. "Talent", said the mysterious figure as he patted Phil on the back.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I've gotta go to a meeting with my acquaintances", said the figure as he went over to a device. "Self-destruct button, reveres button, reset button, ah…power button", said the figure as he finally found the button he was looking for. He pushed the button and the device created a green portal, but suddenly it disappeared. The mysterious figure got angry and punched the device.

The device made the portal appear again and the mysterious figure walked over to it. "Seriously, what is wrong with Dr. D's inators", said the figure as he walked into the portal. The device shutdown and the portal closed as Phil then left the room. Meanwhile, at the Parr's house, Dash was asleep in his bed and was tossing and turning. "Nemo", muttered Dash in his sleep as we go to black.

I hope you liked my first chapter of the Zero Series: The Syndicate Saga, and I hope you stick around for more. Also, comment below if you want to tell me some ideas I could use or shows I could crossover with in the future. Anyway, see ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, including the cartoons and movies I use. Now on with the story.

Ch.2 The Incredible Capture

It was a Friday morning at the Parr family household and Dash was still sound asleep in his bed. "Dash, Dash wake up", said a voice. Dash started to open his eyes but saw nothing there. "Boo", said Violet as she became visible. "Aah" cried Dash as he jumped up and fell out of his bed. "Ha, rise and shine Dash", said Violet mockingly as she started to laugh. Dash growled as he got up. "What was that for Violet", cried Dash. "You slept through your alarm clock and you only have fifteen minutes till your bus arrives", said Violet showing Dash what time it was on his clock. "I knew that", said Dash as he got up. "Yeah, sure you did", said Violet as she walked out of the room.

"Geez, what was that about", said Dash as he got out of his pajamas. As he was changing, Dash started to hear some chatter. He quickly turned around and saw nothing in his room. He then went back to changing, but then he heard some more noise. He turned around again, but saw nothing out of ordinary. "Violet, stop it, it's not funny", said Dash but nothing happened. "Great, now I'm talking to my empty room", said Dash as he put on his shirt. "Come on Dash, breakfast is ready", called Mrs. Parr. "Coming mom", said Dash as he grabbed his bookbag and left the room.

In the dining room, the Parr family was eating breakfast. Dash soon joined the family by super speeding to the table and then sat down. "Good morning Dash", said Mrs. Parr. "Morning mom", said Dash as he looked at his breakfast. "Huh, bacon, eggs, and orange juice…thanks mom", said Dash as he began to eat his breakfast. "No problem sweetie", said Mrs. Parr as she drank her coffee.

"So champ, how did you sleep", asked Mr. Parr? "Pretty good, but my dream last night was weird", said Dash eating his bacon. "What was it about", asked Mrs. Parr? "Yeah, come on Dash, tell us what it was about", said Mr. Parr as he elbowed Dash. "Fine, I'll tell", said Dash looking to his family. "Okay, I think it was about me swimming in some coral reef, and then I saw this small orange fish swimming by. I don't know why I swam toward it, but I just had this feeling. A feeling that it was saying something, and then my...dream ended", said Dash as everyone stared at him.

"Whoa", said Violet surprised about Dash's dream. "Wow…that was some dream you had Dash", said Mrs. Parr. "Yeah", said Dash as he drank his orange juice. Outside, the bus horn honked. "That's the bus...Dash, get your stuff, or you're gonna be late", said Mrs. Parr as Dash got up, grabbed his bookbag and lunch, and super speeded to the front door. "Relax mom, I got this", said Dash as cocky as ever.

As soon as Dash opened the door, the bus horn honked as it started to drive away. "Hey wait, stop", cried Dash as he tried to catch up to the bus, but remembered he couldn't use his super powers. The children on the bus laughed as Dash ran behind the bus. Dash soon stopped and watched the bus drive out of sight. "Well, this likes a job for…", said Dash as he super speeded out of view. "The Dash", said Dash as he came back in his Incredible suit. He then got into a track running crouching position and was ready to run. He quickly started to super speed and was out of sight in seconds.

"How many times has Dash missed the bus", asked Violet peeking out the door? "27", said Mrs. Parr also peeking out the door. "And how many times has Dash ran to school", asked Violet? "28", said Mrs. Parr drinking her coffee. "28?", said Violet. "Yeah, one time Dash ran to school thinking he was late, but really the school was closed", said Mrs. Parr. "Okay", said Violet. "Now come on in, you've gotta go to school too", said Mrs. Parr as she walked in. Violet turned invisible and shut the door.

Meanwhile with Dash, he ran through the suburbs at supersonic speed and was nearing the school bus. Dash expertly evaded all the cars that were in front of him and waved to a few drivers as they waved back. Dash soon got to the side of the bus. A kid leaned against the window bored until he heard a knock and looked down the window. He saw Dash smiling and waving.

"Oh my gosh, guys…it's The Dash", cried the kid as everyone soon rushed over to his window. The kids oohed and awed at Dash showing off, until something hit Dash. Dash had run into a poll and the children laughed as the bus drove into the school lot. Dash fell to the ground and shook his head to recover. He quickly saw his school and super speeded to it. He ran behind the bush and quickly changed out of his super alter ego. He got up and walked into school.

"Good morning students, I hope you had a nice day off yesterday because of that monster attack. Thankfully, the Incredibles stopped it", said Mr. Bernie (one of Dash's teachers) as Dash prided himself on his accomplishment yesterday. "Anyway, today we're going to take a test", said Mr. Bernie as everyone moaned. "Now put your stuff away and take out a number two pencil", said Mr. Bernie as everyone did as he said.

Mr. Bernie started to reach for his drawer. "Here it comes Dash", said a boy sitting next to him. Suddenly, as Mr. Bernie opened it, blue paint shot from the drawer and splat on his face. The class started to laugh as Mr. Bernie cleaned his eye glasses. "Dash!", cried Mr. Bernie angrily. "It wasn't me Mr. Bernie, honest", said Dash as he tried to play innocent. Mr. Bernie walked over to Dash's desk with an angry glare and crouched down.

"Now you listen to me, you may have the principal, your parents, and all the other teachers fooled, but you and I both know that you're responsible for everything that's happened to me", said Mr. Bernie looking Dash in the eye. "Um Mr. Bernie, you've got nothing on me", said Dash with a devilish smirk. Mr. Bernie got up and walked back to his desk. "You may have won this round, but it isn't over", said Mr. Bernie.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. "I think it is", said Dash as he and everyone else got their stuff and started to leave. "Class, we'll make up the test next time", said Mr. Bernie as everyone left. Mr. Bernie growled as Dash was the last to leave. Dash stopped, turned around, and stuck his tongue out at Mr. Bernie. "Why you little…", said Mr. Bernie as Dash left with a smirk.

Meanwhile at Violet's junior high school, it was second period and Violet was getting her stuff for biology class. "Hey Vi", said a voice from behind Violet's locker door. Violet gasped as she closed the door slightly and saw Tony Rydinger. "Oh, hey Tony. How are you doing", asked Violet holding her books? "Good, but how are you doing", asked Tony? "Can't complain, my mom didn't embarrass me at drop off", said Violet as Tony chuckled.

"So Vi, I was wondering…if you would like to be lab partners", said Tony awkwardly? "Sure", said Violet as the two walked to Biology class. "Good morning students, I'm Professor Ford, and today we will be dissecting frogs", said Professor Ford as everyone moaned. "Come on, I really feel like the dissecting frog lesson has been over used", said one of the students. "Yeah, how many science or Biology classes didn't involve dissecting a green amphibian", said a girl student? "We should save these frogs and return them to nature", said a hippy looking student standing on his desk.

"Gerald, get down", said Professor Ford as Gerald listened and got down. "Now class, I know the dissecting frog lab can get boring, but it shows you the many similarities between animals and humans", said Professor. "Wait, aren't humans animals", said a student? "No, they are mammals", said another student. "That's the same thing", cried the first student. "Well, I just wanted to be more specific", said the other student. "Class, focus", said Professor Ford as she then sighed. "Each of you will have a tray, a dead frog, and dissecting tools", said Professor Ford as she handed everyone the stuff. "Any question, no, begin", said Professor Ford quickly as everyone then started on the assignment.

"Hey Violet", whispered Tony as Violet looked to him. "Do your work, don't talk back to me, blah blah blah", said Tony imitating Professor Ford and Violet giggled. As Tony continued to imitate Professor Ford, she stood right behind Tony. Tony stopped as Violet's face showed worry. "She's behind me isn't she", said Tony as Violet nodded. "Tony Rydinger, this is your second offense in a class. Keep this up, and you'll get a detention", said Professor Ford as a warning and then walked away.

"Alright Tony, let's get working on our project", said Violet as Tony agreed. For the rest of class, Tony and Violet worked diligently in dissecting the frog. They showed Professor Ford the innards she required and they grossed each other out with different frog parts. Once the bell rang, everyone handed in the frogs and supplies and left.

"That was pretty fun", said Violet. "Not as fun as you, I mean, your cool", said Tony trying to cover what he first said. Violet giggled. "So where to now", said Violet? "Well, this is the only period we don't share together", said Tony. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch", said Violet. "Yeah…we'll do that", said Tony. "Bye", said Violet as she walked to her next class. "Bye", said Tony softly as he walked to his next class too.

The day seemed to pass by very quickly, Dash actually got some fun out of his day. Before the final bell rang, Dash was walking from his last class when he was suddenly stopped by three kids. "Hello Dash", said the first boy. "Hello, Manuel", said Dash grudgingly. "I don't recall you giving me your lunch money at lunchtime", said Manuel. "Maybe your memory is on the fritz", said Dash as Manuel's two buddies giggled. Manuel looked to them and they stopped laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now", said Manuel as he came closer. Dash backed up as Manuel pounded his fist. "Really, there's no one in the hallway, what is this, Saturday", said Dash still backing up. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide", said Manuel as he and his gang started to close in on him. "I wouldn't say nowhere to run", said Dash with a smirk. When Manuel blinked, Dash was gone.

"Where did he go", cried Manuel? "I don't know boss", said one of the boys. "I'm not your boss", cried Manuel. "Okay boss", said the boy as Manuel sighed angrily. The final bell rung, and students started to come into the hallway from their classrooms. "Quick, let's see if he went this way", said Manuel as he led them down the hall. When the boys left, the janitor closet door creaked open and Dash came out. "Works every time", said Dash as he then headed for the exit.

Outside, cars were lined up to pick their kids. "Dash", cried a voice as Dash looked to the left. Mrs. Parr was waving to him from the car as Dash ran over to the car. He opened the door and sat in the back. "Hey mom, hey….Violet, Dad, and Jack Jack", said Dash as he realized that it wasn't just him and Mom. "What's the occasion...is it my birthday?", said Dash joyfully as he buckled up.

"No…it's not even close to your birthday", said Violet. "It was worth asking", said Dash as he pouted and sat back. "Edna called and she wants all of us to meet her, something special she said", said Mr. Parr. "Whoa, I haven't seen Edna since….wait, I've never met her", said Dash. "Well, your gonna meet her in an hour", said Mrs. Parr as she pulled out. "Woo hoo, road trip", said Dash. Jack Jack made baby noises as the Parrs drove off.

After about an hour, the Parrs drove into Edna's residence and entered the building. "Welcome dahlings, welcome to my humble abode", said Edna as the Parrs walked down the hall. "It's nice to be back Edna", said Mr. Parr. "Wow, this place is beautiful", said Violet. "Of course it is dahling, I made it", said Edna as they continued walking.

The party soon reached one of Edna's secret rooms and Edna had to go through her security scans. "Edna Mode", said Edna to the microphone. Suddenly, blasters came from the ceiling and pointed toward the Parr family. Violet quickly put up a shield around them. "And guests", said Edna as the blasters were disarmed."Now, did you bring your Incredible suits", asked Edna? "Yeah, you said you wanted to see them", said Mrs. Parr as everyone took out their suits. "Yes, I wanted to see them so I could do this", said Edna as she grabbed all the suits and then threw them in the crash can.

"What!?", cried the Parrs except for Jack Jack who was playing around. "Why would you throw away are suits", cried Mr. Parr. "Yeah, I thought people liked having supers back", said Mrs. Parr. "Oh man, no more The Dash", cried Dash sadly. "Calm down", cried Edna as everyone stopped talking. "I told you before…I never look back, it distracts from the now", said Edna as she walked over to something.

"Which is why I brought you here to give you these", said Edna as she pulled the covers off. Under the covers, were manikins of the Parr family with new Incredible suits on them. "Uh, Edna, these look exactly like our old suits", said Mr. Parr confused. "Don't let appearances deceive you…..initiate demo", said Edna as the manikins came to life.

"Show the Incredibles, elite mode", said Edna as the manikin robots pushed the "I" on their chests which changed the suits color scheme. "Whoa", said the Parr family. "As you can see the suit is now slick platinum colored and the orange waist band is now red. Also notice how the Incredible insignia is still intact", said Edna as Violet, Dash, Mr. and Mrs. Parr looked around while Jack Jack was held by Mrs. Parr.

"Look Jack Jack, it's your costume", said Mrs. Parr in a baby voice pointing at his suit. "I have to say, you went all out on these ones", said Mr. Parr. "Thank you dahling, it took a while best my own creation, but it happened. In elite mode, these new suits are as hard as steel, but are flexible and feel like pillows", said Edna as the others viewed their suits. "Wow, they even come with backpacks and watches", said Dash looking at his. "Yes, the watches are now the new locator, gps, and homing devises. They can also tell time", said Edna as the watch showed 4:00pm. "Cool", said Dash as he played with the watch.

Violet looked at her back pack and rummaged through it and found something. "What's this", asked Violet as she held out a tablet? "May I present to you, the Incredi-pad. A 32 gb, multi-tasking, high powered work of art, if I do say so myself", said Edna. "You can use the Incredi-pad to help you plan for missions, figure out data or hack into computer, and many other capabilities I hope you enjoy, said Edna. "Edna, these suits are amazing", said Dash as he super speeded to her wearing the new suit. "I know dahling, I know", said Edna.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and red lights flashed everywhere. "What's going on", asked Mr. Parr? Edna went over to a keyboard and pulled down a monitor. It was on a news channel and a female reporter was talking about an something. "About six months ago, the Incredibles defeated a giant black robot, but now it looks like that robot had family", said the reporter as the camera man showed two droids.

"They seemed to have come out of nowhere. Though they aren't as massive as the first one, they now have laser eyes, arms and legs, and now can even speak, listen", said the reporter as she turned up the microphone. "Where are the Incredibles?", cried the robots as they went on a rampage. "Incredibles, if you are watching this, the city of Metroville need your help", said the reporter.

"No, this is impossible. Syndrome is dead, no one could've made those Omnidroids", said Mr. Parr. "Maybe it's not Syndrome, but somebody who worked with him", said Violet. "Violet's right, that's the only logical point", said Mrs. Parr. "Then what are we standing here for", said Dash as she super speeded to the other side of the room? "We already got killer suits, I think it's time we test them out", said Dash pointing to the suits. "Alright Incredibles, let's go fight some bots", said Mr. Incredible as the Parrs went to put on the suits.

After the family suited up, they stood together as a crime fighting family. "Wow, sometimes I out do my self", said Edna looking at them. When Violet and Dash were about to walk forward, Mrs. Incredible stretched her hand out in front of them. "Not this time kids, you and Jack Jack are staying with Edna", said Mrs. Incredible. "What", said Dash surprised? "Mom, we can help, we took down that big Omnidroid together last time", said Violet. "We only defeated it together because there was a remote…these guys don't have a remote", said Mr. Incredible as he pointed to the replay of the Omnidroids on TV.

"Just listen to us, we're doing this for your own good", said Mrs. Incredible. "But Mom-", said Violet. "No means no…now stay here with your brothers, okay", yelled Mrs. Incredible. Violet understood and walked over to Dash and Jack Jack. "Be safe", said Violet. "We will honey", said Mr. Incredible as he and Mrs. Incredible ran down a hall. "Elite mode, disengaged", said the suits as Mrs. Incredible and Mr. Incredible's suits turned back to the regular variant. "Uh, Violet?", said Dash as Violet turned to him. "I think Jack Jack, needs a diaper change", said Dash as Jack Jack started to smell. Violet sighed and then she held her breath as she walked over to Jack Jack.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Omnidroidvi11 and Omnidroidvi12 were still rampaging through the city with their brute strength and powerful laser eyes. They threw cars and random objects into the air as the citizens of Metroville panicked and ran around screaming. A mom and a boy were running from the Omnidroids, but the boy tripped and a van was about to crush him. The boy closed his eyes and screamed as the mother yelled "No". But suddenly, something caught the van and the boy opened his eyes. "Mr. Incredible", said the boy as he saw Mr. Incredible holding the car. "Get out of here kid", said Mr. Incredible as the boy ran to his mom and then ran away with her.

Mr. Incredible threw the van away and Mrs. Incredible stretched into the scene. The duo looked to the two Omnidroids wreaking havoc on Metroville. "Well, looks like Edna's new improvements will be put to the test", said Mrs. Incredible. "Right, Elite mode on", said Mr. Incredible as he pressed the "I" on his chest and his suit morphed. "Elite mode on", said Mrs. Incredible as she did the same and her suit morphed.

The two Incredible's suits were now in their elite color scheme and the surrounding citizens looked in awe. "Cool", said the kid that Mr. Incredible saved. The Omnidroids soon took notice. "Incredibles located", said Omnidroidvi11. "No sign of Dash or Violet Parr", replied Omnidroidvi12. "New objective, destroy Mr. and Mrs. Incredible", said Omnidroidvi11 as the two bots charged their eye beams.

"Everyone, get out of here", cried Mr. Incredible as the citizens soon fled. Mr. Incredible watched as the two lasers blasted from the red eyes of the Omnidroids toward him. "Whoa", said Mr. Incredible as he was awestruck. "Bob, get out of the way", cried Mrs. Incredible as she pushed him and herself out of the way. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible landed in an alley way as the two laser beams destroyed the road. The duo got up and dusted themselves.

"Feels like old times, huh", said Mr. Incredible. "Yeah, because the old times had two dangerous Omnidroids", said Mrs. Incredible. Mr. Incredible chuckled but then the ground shook. He looked back and saw the Omnidroids walk through the destroyed streets. "If we're going back out there, we need a plan", said Mr. Incredible walking to the edge of the alley. "Well, at least the kids are safe", said Mrs. Incredible as she joined him.

Meanwhile at Edna's place, Violet finished changing Jack Jack's diaper. "Finally, done", said Violet as she sat back. Jack Jack giggled as he sucked on his toe. Violet looked to Dash and Edna watching the TV screen. Violet got up and walked over to them, while Jack Jack just levitated over. The news showed Mr. and Mrs. Incredible trying to the defeat the Omnidroids, but they were simply tossed around or blasted at.

"Uggh, I can't just stand here and watch our parents get beat like this", said Dash irritated. "I know Dash, but Mom and Dad said to stay here", said Violet. "So, you decide to follow your parents instead of your instincts", said Edna? "What", said both Violet and Dash? "Don't you get it, you are the Incredibles, the world's greatest supers. If Mr. Incredible isn't strong enough, and Elastigirl isn't stretchy enough, who saves them?", cried Edna as Violet and Dash were still confused.

"You...you stop them", yelled Edna as she jumped onto a table. "Dash, with your super speed, Violet, with your invisibility, Jack Jack with your…..unique abilities", said Edna as she looked to Dash, to Violet, and then to Jack Jack who was still levitating and sucking on his toe. "I think I get it now", said Violet. "You want us, to go out there, disobey our parents, and stop those omnidroids for good", said Dash. "Pretty much", said Edna.

The Incredible kids looked to each other and nodded. "Alright, let's go save our parents", said Violet. "And Metroville", cried Dash heroically. Jack Jack simply spit up. "Ew, somebody's gotta clean that", said Dash disgusted. "I've got it dahlings, now go…save the world, or at least your home town", said Edna as she got stuff to clean the vomit. Dash, Violet, and Jack Jack, being held by Violet, soon ran out of the room. "Elite mode, on", said Dash and Violet as they pressed their "I" insignias and then their suits changed.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Mr. Incredible was thrown into the side of a building by Omnidroidvi11. Inside the building, Mr. Incredible broke out of the rubble and then walked over to the hole he came through. He looked outside and saw the Omnidroid that threw him. "Come on, is that the best you got", cried Mr. Incredible teasingly. Omnidroidvi11 growled as it charged its eye beam. "Uh oh", said Mr. Incredible as he jumped down from the building as the laser shot.

Mr. Incredible landed on the ground and created a crater. He recovered and Mrs. Incredible stretched over to him. The two smiled to each other but their moment of peace was interrupted when Omnidroidvi11 and Omnidroidvi12 appeared. Both were on the opposite sides of the Incredibles and it soon became a standoff. The Incredible duo got back to back and stared at the droids. The two Omnidroids charged their eye blasts and Mr. and Mrs. Incredible gasped as they didn't see a way out.

However, as the Omnidroids fired and Mr. and Mrs. Incredible closed their eyes, the laser never touched them and the Incredible duo opened their eyes. A purple force field protected them and blocked the blasts. The Omnidroids soon stopped and the force field went down. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked up to see who created the field and then heard someone whistle.

They looked to a building and saw Dash, Violet, and Jack Jack, who was being held by Violet, standing heroically on the rooftop. "Kids", cried Mr. and Mrs. Incredible as they realized who was on the building. Omnidroidvi12 quickly looked to the rooftop and scanned the kids. "Capture, Dash and Violet Parr", said Omnidroidvi12 as it and Omnidroidvi11 reestablished their goal.

"Come on Omnidroids, who wants some of the Dash", cried Dash prideful. "Wait, Parr?", said Mrs. Incredible. "Oh no, the Omnidroids know Dash and Violets identities", said Mr. Incredible at the realization. "Dash, Violet, they know your secret identities", cried Mrs. Incredible to Violet and Dash. "So they know who we are", said Dash? "Yes", cried Violet as the Omnidroids stomped towards them!

"Kids, get out of here, hide", cried Mrs. Incredible as Dash and Violet ran around panicking. "Oh, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do", cried Dash hysterically! "I've got it", said Violet as the two stopped running. "What is it", asked Dash? Violet looked to Jack Jack. "Come on Jack Jack, teleport to Mama and Dada", said Violet in a babyish way. Jack Jack giggled and then teleported away. It teleported right before Mrs. Incredible and then she grabbed him. "Bob, what are they up to", asked Mrs. Incredible? "Something honey, something", said Mr. Incredible looking to them.

Dash and Violet looked to the droids with determined faces. "You ready", asked Violet looking to Dash? "Try and keep up", said Dash as he super speeded on the rooftops while Violet ran after him. The Omnidroids saw them and followed. "So what's the plan", asked Dash? "We keep running and try to lose these bots", said Violet. "What, so we're running away?", complained Dash. "Dash, they know are real identities, think of what could happen if they get us", said Violet as Dash began to think. "Okay, we'll run…for now", said Dash as they kept running. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked off to where their kids ran off. "Be safe Violet", said Mr. Incredible. "Be safe Dash", said Mrs. Incredible as they kept on looking.

Meanwhile with Dash and Violet, they kept running on the roof tops while the Omnidroids chased them. "You know, I don't really remember this many short buildings", said Dash. "That's because we're not in downtown Metroville", said Violet. "Oh, that makes sense", said Dash as they kept running. Suddenly, Omnidroidvi12 blasted its eye beam at Dash but only managed to blast the floor beneath him.

"Aaah", cried Dash as he was sent flying into the air. Violet created a floating purple force field to catch Dash. As Dash fell into the force field his face was squished against the floor. Dash recovered and Violet floated the force field over to her. "Oh man, I'm actually glad to see you", said Dash jokingly. "Oh really", said Violet as she lowered the force field. "Hey, I was just kidding", said Dash as Violet then brought him back up and landed him beside her.

Their moment of fun ended when the Omnidroids got closer. "Let's get out of here", said Dash as Violet nodded. The two heroes began to continue their rooftop run while the Omnidroids chased them. "Initiate flight mode", said Omnidroidvi11 as its feet became jet feet. Omnidroidvi12 did the same and flew after him. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me, they can fly", cried Violet as she looked up. The two Omnidroids charged their eye beams and fired on the two Incredibles. Violet created a force field over them to block the attack.

Unfortunately, the blasts were too much and the force field broke. Dash and Violet were blasted off the roof and landed on the road a little bruised. Dash and Violet moaned as they opened their eyes and got up. The Omnidroids soon landed before them and looked angry. "Violet, any ideas", said Dash? "Nope", said Violet worried. "Commence the capture of Violet and Dash Parr", said Omnidroidvi12 as the two Omnidroids closed in on them.

"Hey, how do you know who we are", cried Dash. The two Omnidroids looked to each other. "That information is classified", said Omnidroidvi12. "Well, you're gonna capture us anyway, so why not", said Dash leaning against one. "I don't believe you heard me…Classified Information", cried Omnidroidvi12 as it knocked Dash over to Violet. Dash recovered and Violet helped him up.

The Omnidroid duo were about to hit Violet and Dash as they raised their tentacles in the air. But suddenly, two arms stretched out of nowhere and wrapped around the Omnidroids' tentacles. "Huh", said Dash and Violet as they looked over to where the arms came from. "Kids…get out of there", cried Mrs. Incredible as Mr. Incredible held her so she wouldn't be pulled to the Omnidroids. "Mom, Dad", cried Dash and Violet as they soon ran to them.

"Alright honey, let go", said Mr. Incredible as Mrs. Incredible sighed loudly and let go of the Omnidroids. The Omnidroids lost their balance and slammed into each other. "Whoa", said Dash looking to the fallen Omnidroids. "Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you", said Violet as she hugged them. "Wait, where's Jack Jack", asked Dash as the hug ended? "Oh, we called a baby sitter", said Mrs. Incredible. "Um, didn't we learn from last time that no babysitter can handle Jack Jack", said Violet. "This one is special", said Mr. Incredible as Dash and Violet looked to each other.

Meanwhile at Edna's residence, crashing and breaking noises could be heard from the outside. "No, no fire in the house", cried Edna as she put out Jack Jack with a fire extinguisher. Jack Jack then teleported and started floating in the air. "Come down dahling, I'll catch you", said Edna. Jack Jack quickly turned to solid metal and fell very fast. Edna caught him but fell to the floor due to his weight. "You are a very, difficult child", said Edna as she straighten her glasses while Jack Jack giggled.

Back in Metroville, the Omnidroids got back up and dusted themselves off. The Incredible family gasped but soon got into a fighting stance. The Omnidroids eyes began to charge again but this time they glew blue. "Blue?" said everyone confused. The Omnidroids were now aiming their blast at the Incredibles. "Violet, Dash, go", cried Mr. Incredible as he pushed the two out of the way. The Omnidroids blasted two electrical waves of energy which electrocuted Mr. and Mrs. Incredible.

After the electrocution, The Incredible parents soon fell unconscious. "Mom, Dad, nooo", cried Dash and Violet as they looked at their unconscious parents. Dash and Violet soon started to cry as the Omnidroids stomped towards them. Dash wiped his eyes and looked to the Omnidroids, filled with rage. "No one, hurts my parents", cried Dash as he super speeded toward them angrily. "Dash no", said Violet but it was too late.

Dash ran angrily to the Omnidroids as their eyes changed back to red. Omnidroidvi11 scanned Dash and calculated where he would strike. "The capture of Dash Parr shall now commence", said Omnidroidvi11 as it looked to Dash. Dash started to hold up a fist ready to strike the Omnidroids as he closed in, however. Omnidroidvi12 pointed his tentacle at Dash and shot a zero point energy blast at him, which stopped him in his tracks.

Dash tried to move but sadly it was useless. Omnidroidvi11 opened his chest and revealed he had a cage inside of him. "Dash, noo", cried Violet as Dash was slowly pulled into the Omnidroidvi11's cage. Omnidroidvi12 soon snuck up on Violet and blasted her with the zero point energy. Violet tried turning invisible to trick the robot, but Omnidroivi12 switched to infrared scanner and saw Violet once more. As Violet and Dash struggled to get free, they were thrown into their cages and the doors slammed shut. "Hey, let me out of here", cried Dash as he ran to the cell bars, but suddenly was electrocuted. Dash soon fell to the floor unconscious. "Dash", said Violet reaching out her hand as if she could help him.

The Omnidroids soon shut their chests and activated their jet feet. As Mr. and Mrs. Incredible came out of unconsciousness they saw the Omnidroids fly into the air. "Hey, where are Violet and Dash…Bob, where are they", cried Mrs. Incredible as she grabbed him. "Help", cried Violet from within Omnidroidvi12. "Violet", cried Mrs. Incredible. "Dash", cried Mr. Incredible as they watched their kids get taken by the Omnidroids.

"Our kids…they're gone", said Mrs. Incredible as she began to cry. Mr. Incredible yelled and punched the pavement. He then looked to Mrs. Incredible, who was now on the floor, and walked over to her. He lifted her face and Mrs. Incredible opened her eyes. "Helen, I promise…we'll get them back", said Mr. Incredible as he lifted her up. Mrs. Incredible wiped her tears away and hugged Mr. Incredible. "Thanks Bob", said Mrs. Incredible. "No problem honey", said Mr. Incredible as he hugged back.

Meanwhile on an island somewhere in the Pacific, it was night time and the Omnidroids soon landed in a secret base. The mysterious figure, now in a hood, walked up to the Omnidroids. The droids soon opened their chests and revealed Dash and Violet in their cages. "Welcome to my headquarter Violet and Dash Parr, or should I say Incredible girl and Incredible boy", said the mysterious figure as he laughed.

"Who are you", asked Violet? "And how do you know our secret identities", asked Dash? "Oh Dashiell, I know a lot about you and your sister, especially your father", said the mysterious figure as he started to walk closer to Dash and Violet. "I'm his biggest fan", said the mysterious figure ominously as he took off his hood. Dash and Violet gasped as they saw who it was.

"Syndrome", cried both Dash and Violet surprised and shocked! "In the flesh", said Syndrome as he fancily bowed. "But how", cried Dash? "You were blown to bits when you got sucked into that jet", said Violet looking to Syndrome. "Yes, I was sucked into my jet's turbines…by an unfortunate item", said Syndrome as he looked to his cape and a flashback started. "Right before I was supposedly shredded, I took of my cape and crawled away from the turbine, but I was blasted into the air after the explosion. Later, I recovered from my injuries and I vowed to get revenge", said Syndrome as his flashback ended.

"So what do you want with us, I thought you were my dad's enemy", said Dash. "As much as I would love to destroy your father, I have to get rid of the immediate threats", said Syndrome as he looked to the kids. Dash and Violet looked to each other. "Us?", said both Violet and Dash. Syndrome nodded and motioned the Omnidroids to follow.

"Where are you taking us", demanded Violet. "You two will be our first test subjects on our little project", said Syndrome as they entered a big room. As the lights shined on Violet and Dash, they saw a conveyor belt connected to a blue portal generator. Dash and Violet were awestruck as they looked to the machine. Omnidroidvi11 and Omnidroidvi12 pulled Dash and Violet's cages out and put them on the conveyor belt.

"You like it huh, it's what me and my allies call, the Jump Gate", said Syndrome. "The Jump Gate", said Dash and Violet? "The Jump Gate is a interdimensional vortex which can send anything…or anyone through time and space", said Syndrome as he looked to Dash and Violet. "Alright, you showed us your fancy gadget, now what are you gonna do with it", said Dash. Syndrome merely smiled slyly toward Dash and Violet. "Oh no", said Dash as Syndrome laughed.

"Phil, activate the Jump Gate", said Syndrome as Phil pushed a button. The Jump Gate portal generator activated and created a blue swirling vortex. An alarm sounded and red light turned on as Dash and Violet's cages began to move. Dash was first and Violet was right behind. "Let's set Dash's destination to a remote universe", said Syndrome as Phil pinned in the coordinates.

As the conveyor belt moved, Dash and Violet looked to the portal in horror. "We've got to get out of here", whispered Violet. "I'm on it", whispered Dash as he used supers speed to rub his hands on one of the bars extremely fast. The friction caused the bar to melt. "Go on Dash, keep it up", whispered Violet as Dash began to do the same to the other bars.

"Goodbye Incredible kids", said Syndrome as they got closer to the portal. Dash melted the final bar and his cage fell apart. "Run, Dash, run", cried Violet as Dash super speeded around the room. "Don't just stand there, get him", cried Syndrome as his men went after Dash and the conveyor belt stopped. "Dash, get out of the here, save yourself", said Violet as she looked at Dash running around. "I'm not leaving you Violet, your my sister", said Dash as he then began to beat up people.

"Awe, how touching…Omnidroids, destroy him", commanded Syndrome as Omnidroids as they stomped after Dash. "Wow, this room is really big", said Dash as he kept running. "I know, I get that a lot", said Syndrome. Omnidroidvi11 got in front of Dash and Dash quickly turned around. However, Omnidroidvi12 stood behind him, Dash was completely surrounded.

"End of the line Dash", said Syndrome. "We'll see about that", said Dash as he super speeded between the two Omnidroids. Dash soon jumped up and bounced of both the Omnidroids as he soon got out of it. "See Syndrome, I told you", said Dash as he stuck his tongue while flying in the air. "Omnidroivi11, blast him", cried Syndrome as Omnidroidvi11 started to charge his eye. "No, Syndrome, don't do I", said Violet. Dash looked to the Omnidroids and saw it about to fire the blast. "Oh crud", said Dash.

The Omnidroid blasted at Dash and sent him flying into the portal. "Dash", cried Violet as she then began to cry. She remembered all the times that she and Dash fought or argued and felt awful. "If only I could do it again", said Violet to herself. "Syndrome, you'll be happy to know that he has successfully left our universe", said Phil as Syndrome smiled. "Excellent, now put in the girl's coordinates", said Syndrome as Phil began typing again.

The conveyor belt turned on and Violet was rolled toward the portal. "You're a monster Syndrome, a monster", said Violet. "Oh, your insults sting right here", said Syndrome sarcastically as he pointed to his heart. "Just you wait, our parents will stop you and they'll find a way to save us", said Violet. "I'm sorry Violet, but you'll never see your parents or this world…ever again", said Syndrome as Violet went through the portal.

"So what are we going to do about Mr. and Mrs. Incredible", asked Phil? "Don't worry, we've got a plan on that", said Syndrome as a door opened and smoke came from the room with two silhouettes of Dash and Violet. The silhouettes eyes glew red and Syndrome then began to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Mr. and Mrs. Parr were at the door with Luscious (Frozone). "Me and the others have looked everywhere, there's no sign of Dash or Violet", said Luscious. "We understand, thanks for your help", said Bob. "No problem Bob, catch ya later", said Luscious as he left. Helen walked inside and Bob closed the door.

"I can't believe they're gone", said Helen as she walked to a chair. "Me too, but they'll turn up soon, I know it", said Bob as Helen smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Huh, I wonder who that could be", said Bob as he walked to the door. As he opened, he gasped and nearly fell back. "Honey, get over here", cried Bob as Helen got up and ran to the door. Helen got outside and saw that Dash and Violet were standing right in front of them.

"Dash, Violet", cried Bob and Helen as they went to hug them. "Oh, we thought we lost you forever", said Helen. "We did too, but we were able to escape", said Violet. "Yeah, and we kick those Omnidroids' butts", said Dash. "Did you find out who was behind the attack", asked Bob? "Sorry dad, but we escaped before we could find out", said Dash. "That's okay sport, we're just glad your home", said Bob as he rubbed Dash's head. "Now come on, let's get inside", said Bob as he and Helen walked in. Dash and Violet looked to each other and their eyes glew red briefly. "Infiltration complete, Operation Forgery is a go", said Dash as he and Violet walked in.

Meanwhile in another world, a portal opened above an ocean in the middle of the night and Dash fell from the portal. He landed in the water unconscious and slowly ran out of air. "Emergency scuba gear activated", said Dash's suit as it quickly formed red and platinum colored scuba gear on Dash. He then began to sink down deep into the dark waters of the ocean.

A little distance away, was the coral reef where Nemo's sea anemone was. Nemo and Splash were sound asleep on the anemone floor and Dory was sleeping outside on a coral bed. Nemo soon began to move around and his eyes shut tightly. "Dash", said Nemo in his sleep as he stopped moving around.

That's all for this chapter, sorry if it took so long, happy holidays and see you next year. See ya later


End file.
